


Snowy Bliss

by akanenonohara



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanenonohara/pseuds/akanenonohara
Summary: Iroha asks Sana to bring her wallet so they can get things needed for dinner! Though it leads to a moment of pure happiness.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Snowy Bliss

A light wind shook the windows, as Felicia’s whining could be heard in the background. Though Sana wasn’t paying much attention to anything Felicia had been saying, other than  
“Iroha will be home soon!” and she had stopped listening after that. Iroha often occupied Sana’s thoughts, and of course this time was no different. Sana continued tuning out Felicia so she could get deeper into her own thoughts. Moments later, Sana was abruptly shaken by Felicia.  
“Sana! Are you listening to this?!” Felicia had an angry look on her face.  
“H-Huh..? Oh sorry, I wasn’t listening...” Sana looked away as she spoke.  
“Sanaaa you gotta help me! Yachiyo won’t let me go help Tsuruno bring home food for dinner before Iroha gets home! She says she doesn’t want anything from Banbanzai...!” Felicia shook Sana again.  
“W-Wah! F-Felicia! Stop it!” Sana pleaded, she couldn’t even respond to what Felicia had just told her.  
“Felicia, stop shaking Sana! We’re not having Banbanzai for dinner, tell Tsuruno that. We’re having meat potluck because that’s what YOU wanted, did you forget?” Yachiyo pulled Felicia off of Sana and began scolding her once more. Felicia groaned and gave Sana a pleading look.  
“W-Why do you want Banbanzai...? You don’t even like it that much...” Sana finally got a chance to respond without being shaken.  
“Because! Tsuruno said she’ll pay me extra if I can get you guys to eat it!” Felicia began pouting.  
“Ah,” Sana and Yachiyo spoke in perfect unison, Felicia had been bribed. Yachiyo let out a sigh and turned her focus back to making dinner.  
“Sana, will you text Tsuruno and tell her not to bring anything?” Yachiyo spoke with her back turned.  
“O-Of course!” Sana pulled out her phone, only to notice she had a message from Iroha! She felt herself relax a little at the sight. She would have to answer that in a second! She quickly texted Tsuruno and check her message from Iroha.  
The message read as follows:  
“Sana-chan! Yachiyo asked me to buy something for dinner, but I left my wallet at home...could you bring it to me? I’m at the store not too far from the house, we can shop together!”   
Sana couldn’t help but feel elated at this...she was going to go shopping with just Iroha! Even if it was only for dinner...it was still exciting!   
“Yachiyo-san...Iroha-chan left her wallet here, and she asked me to bring it to her, so I’ll be back in a bit...!” Sana stuffed her phone back in her skirt pocket and began making her way towards Iroha’s room.  
“She forgot her wallet...Okay Sana! Be careful, it’s supposed to snow soon,” Yachiyo called after her. Sana grabbed Iroha’s wallet, as well as her own coat and an umbrella in case of snow. Sana quixkly hurried out the door before Yachiyo could say another word.  
“‘s not like Iroha to forget her wallet! Also, wouldn’t she usually ask you first? She worries too much about Sana to ask...” Felicia sat at the counter in front of Yachiyo as she spoke.  
“Oh I know, she did ask me first. Though I’m busy with dinner, and I figured Sana would enjoy spending time with her as well,” Yachiyo gave a small, sly smirk as she finished that last part. Felicia gave a confused look and turned her focus towards her phone.   
Sana had already made it about halfway to the store, she was running as fast as she could. She was suddenly stopped by a noise coming from her phone, it was Tsuruno. Sana glanced at it briefly, it was something about being upset over nobody wanting Banbanzai, but Sana didn’t have time to focus on that! She had to go meet Iroha! She stuffed her phone in her coat pocket and continued running until she found herself standing in front of the store. She panted as she looked towards the entrance. A familiar pink haired girl stood waiting by the door.  
“I-Iroha-chan!” Sana called as she began quickly making her way towards the entrance.   
“Sana-chan, are you okay? You’re so out of breath, you didn’t have to run here!” Iroha lightly set a hand on Sana’s shoulder and gave a concerned smile.  
“N-No, I’m okay! I didn’t want to leave you waiting! Oh, here...” Sana pulled Iroha’s wallet out of her other pocket and handed it to her. Iroha took it from her and smiled pleasantly. The two girls then made their way into the store. Sana felt as if her heart was going to pop out of her chest any second now, she was out with just Iroha, nobody else!   
“I can’t figure out what aisle the seasoning is on...” Iroha let out a small sigh, “this place seems to be kind of a mess right now...”  
“Oh! I can take you to the aisle I think we passed by it a second ago...!” Sana grabbed Iroha’s hand and began walking. Iroha was surprised by Sana’s sudden boldness, but she couldn’t say she didn’t find it adorable. Sana was walking in front of Iroha though, so Iroha couldn’t see Sana’s bright red face. The two made their way to the aisle, and got what they needed. After checking out and heading to the door, they noticed something.  
“It’s snowing...!” Iroha held her hands out for the snow to fall on them. Sana gave her a soft look and then remembered she brought an umbrella.  
“I-Iroha-chan! I brought an umbrella..so we can use it on the way home...!” Sana held out the umbrella towards her. Iroha took the umbrella and opened it up.  
“I’ll hold it for us then, Sana-chan. You hold the groceries” Iroha’s face looked a bit flushed, but maybe it was just Sana’s imagination. Sana carefully took the groceries from Iroha.  
“Come on, you have to get under it with me!” Iroha stepped towards Sana so the two were both underneath it.  
“You know, Sana-chan, I’ve wanted to do something like this together for a long time. I like when it’s just the two of us, I like being with you. I...I like you” Iroha’s face became more flushed than before as she smiled at Sana. Sana felt like her brain had stopped working, her face was completely red, she had to tell Iroha she felt the same way though!  
“Sana-chan, you like me too, don’t you?” Iroha was now directly in front of Sana, the umbrella still above them both. She stole the words from Sana’s mouth!  
“Y..yeah...I like you...Iroha-chan....” Sana could barely form a sentence, she never thought something like this would happen!  
“Sana-chan, I love you” Iroha’s face was red as she leaned in and gave Sana a kiss on the cheek. Sana stopped functioning completely. Though, even if Sana could hardly handle it, this was a moment of pure bliss for the two of them. They were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wingman Yachiyo is a really funny idea and i like it its very brief but its in this


End file.
